criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishy Tastes
Fishy Tastes is the thirty-third fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and also the eleventh and last one in the Downtown district. Case Background In the day of the elections, Evan and the player were walking Downtown after having voted. Evan said that he had voted the Educative Party with Hugo Holland in the head because he didn't like the other two parties very much. It was half past ten in the morning, so Evan suggested having breakfast in a bar. The player and Evan Day ended up in a bar called "The Station", in which Evan and Linda Farren had their first date. When they entered, they saw Paul Waters eating something in a table. He suddenly started choking and he had to be taken to a hospital. The player and Evan started investigating the bar to find out what had happened to Paul, and after sending his food to the lab, Sabrina Stone said that Paul had been eating human meat. He started choking and feeling sick because he had ingested some detergent and calcium carbonate from the killer. When the bar cook was about to be interrogated, Evan was shocked to find out that it was Linda Farren, his girlfriend. Linda had recently lost her job after shouting at Joe Lafed so she started working in the bar where she dated Evan. She said that she was innocent, and allowed the team to investigate her kitchen. Besides, she said that her preseller was Val Zenodia, so he was added to the suspects list as well, due to the possibility of him having sold human flesh to the bar. The victim's identity was still to be found, and when Evan was talking to the player about it, Alan Smith came with the shocking news that Zachariah Loas had gone missing. As these events were happening on the day of the elections, Evan presumed that Zachariah was the victim. To find more leads, Val Zenodia was interrogated again about his goods. He revealed that he got his meat from Newville Meats, a subsidiary of Arnold Eastfield's company. Arnold was added to the list of suspects and his cold storage chamber was investigated. The team found evidence of Laura Haitt having been there, and she said that Zachariah Loas had managed to destroy the Cleaning Patrol. Besides, the bar was investigated again and the victim's legs were found in a trash bag. The team sent this to the lab where it was analyzed by Daniel Mossle. He said that the victim had surely fought with the killer as there were cuts on his legs. As this was in the bar, Linda was interrogated again, and she said that she wouldn't leave human parts in her own workplace if she were the killer. Some time later, Lindsey Vain told Evan and the player that Sabrina had given her a DNA sample from the victim, so the team used this to find out who the victim really was and the DNA database found a match with Mitch Anteur. Evan couldn't believe Mitch had been cooked and thought that his made Linda even more susupicious than before. The five suspects were interrogated about him, and after questioning them all, the Chief reported that Gino had found some grafittis outside "The Station". Evan pointed out that Doodley was responsible for this, which made Alan Smith get enraged as he had ordered the team to arrest him. After managing to avoid this conversation with the Chief, Newville's cold storage room was investigated again and a card from the bar with the numbers "27111918" was found. This code also turned out to be the code for the bar's anti-theft alarm. Evan didn't know what it meant but he said they could ask Linda some other day. When the kitchen was investigated again, Mitch's head was found inside the oven. It looked red and hot and it was shipped to the lab for analysis. Daniel confirmed that the killer had put his face in a fryer with oil, which made him die. He also found one last clue to arrest the killer, who was in fact Linda Farren, Evan's girlfriend. Her motives were traced back to Joe Lafed's murder. She couldn't stop feeling guilty about that and she wanted to pay for her crimes, but the police liked her so she would never be arrested even though she claimed to be guilty. She chose Mitch Anteur as the victim because she had a motive for killing him and that way she would be surely a main suspect. After arresting her, Evan broke up with Linda and she was tried some hours later. She claimed to be guilty for Mitch Anteur and Joe Lafed's deaths, as well as poisoning a mayor candidate (Paul Waters). However, she was only charged with Mitch Anteur's murder and Paul Water's involuntary murder attempt. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced to spend one year in a psychiatric institution, after which she would go to jail for the rest of her life. Evan asked the Judge to talk to her before she was taken away by the police officers, and Esteban Gonzalez gave them five minutes. She confessed that she'd also kidnapped Zachariah Loas to delay the investigation (she wasn't sentenced for this as the Judge never found out she had done it) and she also said that she'd die really soon and that she would always love Evan. Linda also claimed to know who Dr. Cyanide was, but had promised them not to reveal their true identity, even though she gave a hint: Dr. Cyanide and Doodley have something in common. The meaning of 27111918 was also left to be revealed by Dr. Cyanide. The elections results announcement were delayed and they would take place that day, instead of the day they'd been arranged for (the day of the murder investigation) due to both Paul Waters and Zachariah Loas being unable to assist to the event. The day in which the elections results were going to be announced, the team found a letter from Alberto Gandil to Lucy Loas in Paul Water's suitcase. It was discovered that in fact Alberto Gandil was going to cheat in the elections as he would pay Lucy Loas as much money as he needed to be the new Mayor. Unfortunately, Lucy Loas ended up killing him as he never sent her the letter. Besides this, Laura Haitt told the team that the Cleaning Patrol was back and that she had bought the bar. Anyway, there was something strange with one of the sauces and it was due to Dr. Cyanide because the sauce was poisoned. The amount of cyanide, however, was not enough to kill a person. Some time later that day, the police got a call from Dr. Cyanide, who confirmed that the cyanide at the bar was their work. Evan asked them who was "he" in his phrase "I want to know how he died", and Dr. Cyanide just answered with the numbers 27111918. Evan was a bit worried about the cyanide poisoner, and Lindsey called him along with the player to watch the elections results on TV. The one who was there to announce them was in fact Chief Smith. The new Mayor turned out to be Paul Waters from the Capitalist Alliance. He thanked Townville citizens and then two representants of the other parties announced what their candidates would become. The Educative Party had Wendy Ohdie, who announced Hugo Holland as the new Education Minister and Robert Jamin claimed that Zachariah Loas became a city councillor. This made the team remember that Zachariah was still in Linda's apartment, so they rescued him. After this, Paul Waters visited the headquarters as the Mayor and promoted the team to the Residential Zone, where there was a lot of criminal activity. Victim *'Mitch Anteur' (He was killed and then cooked to be served in a bar) Murder Weapon *'Frying oil' Killer *'Linda Farren' Suspects Paul Waters (Banker) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks orange juice Suspect's appearance: - Linda Farren (Bar cook) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses detergent - The suspect drinks orange juice Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a pearls necklace Val Zenodia (Bar preseller) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Arnold Eastfield (Businessman) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses detergent - The suspect drinks orange juice Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a pearls hair tie Laura Haitt (Health inspector) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses detergent Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a pearls bracelet Killer's profile *The killer uses detergent *The killer wears pearls *The killer has brown eyes *The killer is 5'6 tall *The killer drinks orange juice Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''Cannibalism *Investigate Bar (Clues: Dish) *Analyze Food (00:05:00) *Tell Paul what he ate *Talk to the bar cook about the murder *Interrogate Val Zenodia *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Pan, Fridge) *Examine Pan (Result: Sauce) *Analyze Sauce (6:00:00) *Examine Fridge (Result: Meat slices) *Analyze Meat slices (3:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) '''Chapter 2: Fried man *Ask Val about the food he sells *Have a chat with Arnold Eastfield *Investigate Cold storage chamber (Clues: Cleaver, Pen) *Examine Cleaver (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Laura Haitt's fingerprints) *Talk to Laura Haitt *Examine Pen (Result: Jade River Bank pen) *Check Paul's presence at the plant *Investigate Stairs (Clues: Trash bag) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Victim's legs) *Analyze Victim's legs (12:00:00) *Confront Linda about the parts of the victim you found *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: The creepy chef *Examine Victim's DNA (Result: Mitch Anteur's DNA) *Ask Paul about the victim *See if Linda knew Mitch well *Talk to Laura about Mitch Anteur *Tell Val who the victim is *Speak of Mitch to Arnold Eastfield *Investigate Room table (Clues: Torn card) *Examine Torn card (Result: "The Station" card) *Investigate Stove (Clues: Head) *Analyze Head (10:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Cheats, poison and blood *Paul Waters wants to talk to you *Investigate Bar (Clues: Suitcase) *Examine Locked suitcase (Result: Open suitcase) *Examine Suitcase (Result: Letter) *Confront Paul Waters about cheating in the elections (Reward: 300 XP) *Find out what Laura needs *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Pot) *Examine Pot (Result: Sauce sample) *Analyze Sauce sample (3:00:00) *Tell Laura the analysis results (Reward: Green jacket, Pest control mask) *Examine Torn card (Result: Val Zenodia's ID) *Examine Val's ID (Result: Red substance) *Analyze Red substance (3:00:00) *Investigate Cold storage chamber (Clues: Wallet) *Return Val his wallet back (Reward: Burger, Potato chips) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *Fishy Tastes had been originally planned to be Case #32 and take place right before White Ghoulish Nurses. To have a case with recurring suspects and victims as a district finale, it was moved one case further. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville